Experiment Demon Jayden
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units that collaborates with one of my friends Jayden along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a young man named Jayden. He came from another world with unfortunate fate befall him. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Jayden: Experiment Demon Jayden A boy with an outstanding gift, in his 17 years old birthday someone from his dragged him, that person is none other than himself from another parallel of his dream, the world that he never thought to exist existed after all. Dragged by that kid with confused, Jayden asked what he is and where is this but that person stay silent along the way, after they arrived at their destination which an unnamed small village, Jayden look the current situation there is and sympathize but didn't know what to do. Suddenly that village was attacked and all of them including Jayden got prison by the unknown company, the inhabitants of that village was mostly kids and teenage around his age. Days after days without knowing what their purpose, Jayden and the rest of them was forced to do some mining works, without no much choice Jayden do what they told until one day Jayden itself got called by the leader of that company. That man aware of Jayden's power and make him as a test subjects for unknown purpose, for months Jayden was tortured, Jayden eye's no longer brown by default but turns into yellow even though the red was still in there it was infected too as the color of that red eyes becoming more brighter with malicious aura. In his back, he grew a half black wing that was darker than night. Many tests have been injected to him till he no longer stands for it, Jayden took a rebellion and rebel against the authority of this place. He freed all children from slavery and leading them for mutiny against their terror. He met with one girl that he has been freed who was eventually claimed to be a certain leader of an unknown group who was against this dark evil company and since she saw the opportunity to work together they made a deal. Jayden and that girl are always fighting against this dark company from days to days side by side, till one day Jayden was found in the middle of a crisis. When they were about to confronting the final enemy of them, that man uses something in shape of the rod to control something inside Jayden's body. Jayden's crumbled and suddenly went into a raging mode, in the last minutes before he loses control, he threw out that girl and decided to blow up himself with imagining himself blows up. The building was destroyed and there's a body one man which is the leader of that company but no sign for Jayden, there's no single remaining of him left in that building. Statistic Units: 7★ Jayden: Experiment Demon Jayden Skills 7★ Jayden: Experiment Demon Jayden Leader Skill: Tainted Dream 50% Boost to all parameters, 100% Boost to ATK when 5 elements or more presents, Boost to Elemental Damage, Boost BB Gauge when attacked & Fill Rate. *''100% Boost to Elemental Damage, 4 - 7 BC Fill when attacked, 40% Boost to Fill Parameters'' Extra Skill: Gleaming Red Eyes Boost Elemental Damage & Add Boost BB Gauge Fill Rate on BB/SBB for 3 turns. *''100% Boost to Elemental Damage, 40% Boost to BB Gauge Fill Rate'' Brave Burst: Dream Bender 15 powerful all Elemental attack on all foes, Considerably Boost All Paramaters, Add All Elemental Effects to attack for 3 turns & Boost BB Gauge per turns for 3 turns. *''130% Boost to all parameters, 6 BC Fill per turns'' Super Brave Burst: Awakening Dreaming Power 20 powerful all Elemental attack on all foes, Considerably Boost Elemental Damage, Boost All Parameters for all Elements for 3 turns & Boost BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns. *''75% Boost to Elemental Damage, 80% Boost to All Parameters for All Element, 4 - 7 BC Fill when attacked'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Nightmare Dream Mode 25 massive all Elmental attack on all foes, Enormously Boost Elemental Damage and All Parameters for 4 turns, Enormously Boost All Parameters for All Element for 3 turns & Enormously Boost BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns. *''300% Boost to Elemental Damage and All Parameters, 250% Boost to All Parameters for All Element, 50 BC Fill when attacked''